This application proposes an international conference entitled: Novel Molecular Mechanisms of Neuromuscular Disease: Implications for Therapy. The conference will bring together translational and clinical scientists from academia, foundations, and pharma in a collegial forum. This proposal has been developed by co-chairs working with the leadership of the Muscle Study Group. The conference is open to attendance from the Muscle Study Group, The British Myology Society and other groups and by individuals not currently affiliated with a study group. Priority is given to investigators submitting research for presentation. The conference's scientific emphasis will be on a number of key cross cutting themes that are common to multiple neuromuscular disorders and have important clinical and translational potential. The conference will be held in an environment that will bring senior investigators, representatives of pharma, National Institutes of Health program staff, and foundation and patient advocacy representatives together with junior/trainee investigators. The conference provides perspective for trainees and junior faculty in the strategies for developing novel treatments for neuromuscular diseases. The setting and the meeting format are ideal for interaction/development of collaboration among established investigators and between senior and new/junior investigators. It is expected that the conference will continue to lead to new collaboration among attendees. All attendees will be invited to submit their work and to participate in interactive poster discussion sessions. Trainees will be encouraged and supported to attend and to present their own work. The conference is designed to encourage residents, trainees and junior faculty to pursuing a career in experimental therapeutics.